


It's You

by DeadMeatDog



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F, I'm sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMeatDog/pseuds/DeadMeatDog
Summary: I am cri





	

"Pam!"

The redhead stop just inches from grabbing the door handle. She turned her head to the side slightly, acknowledging the broken down blonde figure on the floor, feet from her.

"I love you." Harley choked.

  
And at that the plant goddess was gone, leaving the girl sobbing in her wake. There wasn't any reason or rhyme to this. It was simply that the one person that Harley thought would always be there to pick up the pieces of her heart and give her hope again, had in fact taken her heart, shattered it, and taken any hope of trusting anyone ever again with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip my life


End file.
